Rangers of the Great Sea
by Blackhawksniper
Summary: Recontinued. The legacy lives on! Read the newest chapter regarding a Knil Movie!
1. Prologue

**Hehehe. Hey everybody! Just in case you don't know, I am cutting out "Fall and Rise of a Hero." The story was taking a turn for the worst and I haven't updated in months. But now that I am free of junior year, (Go SENIORS 2012!), the time for a new story has risen. Without further ado, the prologue to my new Zelda story, "Rangers of the Great Sea." Please Review! I DONT OWN ZELDA OR NINTENDO!**

Prologue

Link almost couldn't believe it. He couldn't have. He would never. But he did. Even now, Keith's coffin sank to the depths of Old Hyrule, while Link was awaiting Tetra's judgment. But Link was confident, he was sure Tetra would believe it was a simple jealousy on Link's part because Keith was so close to Tetra it grew a hatred from Link. Unbeknownst to all but Link and Tetra, Keith had tried to get Tetra in bed with him the night before Link slew him. But one look at Tetra's face told a new story entirely. She was upright furious, and also greatly saddened. Link never went so far as to kill a man in cold blood, but his rage got the best of him. She was deeply fond of Link, but she knew what had to be done for the safety of the crew should this happen again.

Drawing in a deep breath, she said, "Link, for disgracing the laws of the Articles, and the laws of the Great Sea, I hereby exile you. Any being who locates you has by right, by law, and by authority to take your life. You are no longer recognized as the Hero of Winds. May the goddesses take the hatred and sorrow from you."

Link was seething. Exile? After all he had done in his past 7 years? But now he had no choice. They allowed him to keep his items and gave him a small rowboat with no supplies. He was on his own. He slid into the boat and they dropped it into the water. He then picked up his oar and set off on his new journey. One that being alive means damnation.

'Just because I've been marked for death doesn't mean I can't be myself. I need a new outlet. One devoted to silent aid. I could still do my job and be thanked for it not shunned,' he thought.

_Back on the Red Wolfos…_

Gonzo approached Tetra and asked, "Miss? Why did we let Link go? He should have been executed for murder."

Tetra replied, "Regardless of what was done, I refuse to deal out capital punishment. At least Link has a chance to live his life."

Gonzo walked away muttering, "Well he's gonna live a life of fear as long as we're around."

But Tetra wasn't listening. Secretly, she still harbored special feelings for Link, but she never got to tell him. She turned away from the sunset and the small dot on the horizon knowing that she never will get the chance. A few days later, the postings were up around the Great Sea. The watch was on. Link, the Hero of Winds, was now a marked man.

**So whadya think? Haven't written in awhile so I hope this was a good enough prologue. And for those who read Knil the Exile, this is indeed the prelude to that story. Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1:Exile on the Great Sea

**Yeah yeah yeah I know. It's been way too long since an update. I really hate some people's excuses for late work. I will just tell you plain and simple I didn't feel like writing yet. Now that I do feel like it, maybe I can get more chapters going. So now the story can officially begin! I don't own Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: Exile on the Great Sea

Link was rowing about almost aimlessly. Two weeks now he had been traveling on the Great Sea in exile. Several times he was spotted by passing ships who tried to take him out. Only by rowing upwind, was he able to escape death's grip.

"How does news spread around this freakin' ocean so quickly?" Link asked after going through another said event.

'I need to find a place to stay and rest. I haven't been on land since before we were last on Windfall,' he thought.

Link decided to make a daring and desperate decision to land on the capital of the Great Sea. It was either that or continuing to eat raw fish whenever he caught them. It was just about sunset which should provide him enough shadow cover. He was naturally good at going around unseen or unheard.

'Here we go.'

_Windfall Island_

Link pulled the boat onto the shore underneath the island's far out cliff. It was already high tide so he wouldn't have to worry about the boat drifting away. Now for the tricky part. Link had to go into the town and find a place to stay without getting spotted and killed. Link decided to take another chance. He made his way quietly to a bar that was occupied by some of the more,_ unclean_, occupants of the Great Sea. The noise and drunken laughter died out as he entered the room. They all knew this man, what he had done, and the penalty that lay upon him.

'This bunch is a fearful crowd.' Link thought.

Link let a piercing gaze sweep the room looking into every eye. In them, he didn't see a twinkling of a few rupees to be made, not the satisfaction they might have of killing the Hero. No, he saw raw _fear._ Link nodded slightly glad to see they got the message.

"Go back to your drinks. You never saw me."

The patrons were all too happy to oblige. They immediately resumed talking as if nothing happened. Link turned to the bar master to get a room for the night. Link put his things in the room, left his hat, and walked back into the main area. Link decided that it was time to gather information on the world outside. He searched for a group of men and found a decent looking one. The men looked on in shock as the former Hero of Winds jus sauntered up to their table and had a seat. Their shock turned into joy as Link ordered several pitchers of beer for the table all on him. Link knew that though they feared him, they started to trust him. Link started asking questions and they were all too happy to answer, for they believed they owed him.

"I've heard some rumors that some moblins have started building ships," Link said.

"Aw, who knows? Maybe they decided to become shipwrights and make a few rupees!" one pirate joked.

Another replied, "War's brewin' that's for sure. But against what I don't know."

"Since when do moblins get organized?"

"You can believe it or not, but a ship full of 'em attacked us on the way here."

Link digested that information for a minute. "Is it possible they are being led or even enslaved?"

"It's possible boy. Just hope you're not right."

'And what if I am?' he thought.

Quietly, Link left the table and went to his room. He lay on his bed contemplating the events of the past few weeks. The death of Keith, the beginning of his exile, the dodging passing ships, and now his return to Windfall. Link began to wonder, 'I know I was wrong in what I had done. Now I can't help but feel guilty. Not only did I plain out kill a man in cold blood, I hated Tetra for banishing me. Now the Great Sea has no hero. I can't go out publicly saving people all the time, but…..what about secretly?'

**Finally finished. It has indeed been awhile. If you are a good watcher you will have noticed some links to Knil the Exile already. I will update as soon as I can. (Or whenever I feel like it.) LOL. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2:Everyone has a Dark Side

**Yeah yeah it's been awhile. I must be frank ideas are not coming to me as well as they used to. If you have any ideas for the story let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading and please review! This chapter was inspired by a picture I saw online, don't know who made it though.**

Chapter 2: Everyone has a Dark Side

Link snuck out the next night and wandered the shadows of Windfall. He moved quietly from cover to dark cover trying to find some conversationists to listen in on for information. He found a few but never stayed too long because there was no real information going about.

'Man, I can't just run forever. I need to change my demeanor, become someone else entirely.'

At that moment, Link walked in front of the library. It looked open so Link hurried inside before anyone saw him. He read texts of ancient times in Hyrule. He eventually came across a book that more looked life a timeline of different organizations created a long time ago. He discovered there was a small organization that started out as a small group of kids.

'The Bombers huh? Not a good name for someone being helpful. I don't think I'll reinstate that group.'

He flipped through the book, finding all sorts of different organizations from years past. Link was about to stop when one group caught his attention. It was titled "Ranger Corps of the Royal Family." Remembering that Tetra was a member of the royal family, Link delved into this group to discover more. He only learned that Rangers were shadow people, not much was known about them.

'If there wasn't much to know about them, secrecy must have been tight. And they aided the king, this could be the answer!'

Link filed the info in his mind and put the book away. There was much to think about and consider. Link stayed in Windfall for several more days when he decided that it was time to depart. He rigged a sail that he "borrowed" and took to the waves in the dead of night. He traveled for several days southward and came across a small island. It looked as good as any place to stop for awhile. He rested and found a fruit supply then set off again. Only a day later, he came across Outset Island, his home. Was his home. With his exile, Link was sure that everyone here knew. So he tied off the boat beside some rocks in the inner harbor. He took the small path that went to the cliffs of Outset and looked out upon the ocean under the blanket of night. He was near spaced out when he heard a foot step behind him. Link froze completely unsure of what to expect. No sooner did the thought cross his mind when the figure drew a sword. Link quickly drew his normal sword and shield and wheeled about to face his opponent. The figure wore black clothing and had a sword and shield near indentical to his. Link circled around the man only to have it done to him. Link tried a horizontal slash which was met with another horizontal slash. No matter how Link moved, his opponent mirrored the exact same moves. Link shook things up by attempting a stab. His rival jumped on the blade, and back flip-kicked Link in the chin. Link was in too much a fury at this point and ferociously went on an all out attack on the person before him. They dueled down the path, across the bridge. The moon reflected momentarily in his opponent's eyes, and Link could have sworn he saw a flash of red. They continued on into the forest where Link was forced into a tree. His rival grinned and went forward to stab Link, but Link pulled off the same trick this guy had before. He leaped onto the blade, but this time flipped over him, then backstabbed him. His opponent hardly gasped as he fell to the ground.

"This was unlike anything I've faced before. He fought with my exact moves and even picked up some of my old tricks. Who is this guy?" he said.

Link turned the body over and gave a loud gasp, before flailing backwards. For the dark being he had faced, shared the same face as his own.

**Hows about that? Yep I decided to throw in Dark Link just cuz he's so cool. Anyway, thank you for all who tolerate the long waits. A big shoutout to SirStarIII who never has given up on my stories. I am still playing Skyward Sword, (AWESOME!) and hope to use it for resource and inspiration. Yall should try it! Thanks for reading and please review! BlackHawkSniper out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion of Hazard

**It's odd I know but here is yet another update. This idea just came to me and I want to expand on it while I have it. If you have ideas please PM me! And please Review! I don't own Nintendo.**

Chapter 3: Reunion of Hazard

Link ran back across the bridge before collapsing exhausted. The whole revelation was startling. The fact that he now had an evil doppelganger was confusing. Who was he? Who sent him? And why? Link knew that it doesn't matter where he ran, someone was still hunting him. All thoughts of hiding where he was left him entirely. Not caring how much noise he made, Link ran full sprint down the path to the harbor. His heart rate soared when he stepped on a huge pile of sticks with a resounding snap. He rushed in an untied his boat, when he heard a noise. Link looked back and saw lights coming on in the houses.

'Just great,' he thought, 'why not just announce that I'm here why don't ya?'

"Everyone! It's Link!" someone shouted.

'Speak of the devil.'

Link hurriedly took up an oar and started rowing with all his might, ignoring his sister's calls to him, not even looking back to catch a glimpse of her.

_1 hour later, 5 miles northeast of Outset…_

Link was aching. He had so much wanted to see his family. See how much Aryll had grown up, to see that his grandmother was well. Link's arms had given out awhile ago and he had just been drifting since then.

"I swear, if I have to keep running, I'm just gonna unleash a fireball of death on the next ship that tries to catch me!"

That's when the water to the right of Link exploded. He turned around to see none other than the Red Wolfos. It just _had_ to be Tetra's ship, right? As Link started rowing upwind, he looked around the deck of the ship. He couldn't find Tetra on deck, but Link noticed Gonzo himself was manning the cannon.

"Of course."

Link knew the pirate was more than a little jealous of the relationship Link and Tetra had. Link grinned in anticipation. He could enjoy not giving Gonzo the satisfaction of the kill. Might rub in his temper a bit. Link started to row towards the ship, well within range. He started doing circles and crazy maneuvers, which he knew was the same to Gonzo as mooning him.

_On the Red Wolfos…_

Gonzo was well beyond annoyed. He had spotted Link in his little cutter and quickly moved to man the cannon. His temper only continued to rise as he fired shot after shot at the elusive hero. Link was starting to drift towards the ship, but now he was moving all over the place. That was the moment Tetra walked out of the cabin.

"Gonzo! What's going on?" she demanded while strolling towards him.

"Ma'am! I was firing the cannon at that traitor out there."

Tetra quickly looked and turned to see Link was indeed in a small boat, rowing away now.

"Oh no you don't!" Gonzo shouted.

He quickly lined up the shot and loaded the cannon.

"Gonzo no! Wait!"

Gonzo just grabbed Tetra's arm and threw her aside and raised his arm to fire the cannon. Then instead of a boom, a piercing scream was loosed. Gonzo was moved back a few feet, his hand was transfixed to the mast with an arrow. The message was clear, 'You shouldn't have done that.' Tetra looked out to where Link had been, but now he and his cutter were nowhere to be seen.

'There was no way he could have pulled that off.' Tetra thought.

Yet the evidence was undisputed. The arrow belonged to Link. The fun and games were over.

_Several miles out…_

Link rowed eastward remembering the fury he felt when Gonzo grabbed Tetra. The shot was so quick, so _instinctive._ Link wondered if he even still had the ability to shoot like that, he hadn't practiced for awhile. Link's thought were disturbed when an island appeared in front of him. Link was off the normal Great Sea chart, so he had no idea what to expect. He decided to take a chance and land. When he got ashore, he noticed a building a bit of ways up a road. Link quickly moved towards it when his vision was obscured. Link found himself surrounded by at least 20 men, and all of them had a bow with an arrow trained at him.

**DUM DUM DUMMMMM! How was that? This was my longest chapter in quite awhile. Thanks to SirStarIII who noticed and fixed that small detail in the previous chapter. Please Review and let me know if you have a story idea. I will also post the picture for last chapter's inspiration on my page. BlackHawkSniper out!**


	5. Final Author's Note

**This will be most likely my last note on this Zelda series. I have decided to firmly cancel Rangers of the Great Sea. The story was for some reason becoming more and more difficult to write. And after going back and reading the original Knil story, I figured enough of his past was explained….maybe. Anyway, I have taken the liberty of expanding story ideas. There soon be a Pokemon and Transformers Prime fanfic coming into view soon.**

** On a more important note, I have decided to open up Knil to the general public. What does this mean? It means, if you are interested, I can let you continue any of the Knil stories excluding the original one. Want to finish Knil's exile? No problem. Rewrite his final battle? Go ahead. All you need do if you are interested, is review this chapter, or PM me and I can finalize details with you on what you want to do. I will help you with basic story plots and other restrictions I might have since it is my story after all. If you wish to decide Knil's fate just let me know! BlackHawkSniper out!**


	6. Chapter 4: A Grim Situation

**Yeah yeah I know that I said awhile back that I was cancelling the Knil stories. But then I thought what the hell. So after a much needed hiatus, I present to you the next chapter of "Rangers of the Great Sea." Read and Review! I don't own Nintendo or Zelda, otherwise this would have been a videogame already!**

Chapter 4: A Grim Situation

Link stood stock still. He didn't have a chance to count all the bows, but he was sure they totaled over 20. If Link made a move to his bow, or even his sword, he'd be dead before it was halfway out of the sheath.

Then one of the cloaked men stepped forward, "What brings you to this place?"

"I am seeking refuge. I am in a situ…."

'We know of why, Hero of Winds. The question is, what are you doing HERE?"

Link cast his eyes down, "I don't know. I can't say much, but if I may, I would like to speak to your leader."

Two of them turned away to talk quickly, before coming to an agreement.

"Blindfold him!"

The men grabbed Link and did just that. He was then led off to wherever they were taking him. Link calculated they walked about 4 miles before they reached there destination. He heard a few words spoken and the sound of a door opening. He stumbled inside, and his blindfold was ripped off. He looked up and saw several dozen pairs of eyes staring right at him.

'Not good.'

Link was immediately brought to the Council of the Rangers, where he was constantly being questioned about his past and most recent events regarding his exile. Link relayed the story as much as possible, but it was starting to seem like most of the Council was ready to make a final decision. He remained mute, as was due to his special talent, and listened to the Council debate. Most believed that he should be executed, because of the order of exile that was placed upon him. Others thought about giving Link a choice of whether to face his judgment now, or release him back to his exile. Most of the Council was warming up to the idea, now Link was turning over in his mind how to respond the inevitable choice he was about to be given. Before long, Link was forced to report to the main floor.

One ranger stood up and Link guessed he must have been a headmaster of some sort. "Link, former Hero of Winds, the Council of Rangers has debated much on your dilemma. You have two choices that stand before you, to either resume your exile and never return here, or to face the royal judgment that was rightfully placed upon you. I, Joseph, Headmaster of the Ranger Corps of the Royal Family, have spoken. Choose."

'So I was right about the whole headmaster thing,' Link thought.

Link thought back to one night that he was on Windfall. How he wanted to continue his duty of protecting the Great Sea, but to do it incognito. With the constant threat of his impending doom hanging over his head, Link decided it was worth a try.

'Besides, not like there will be a difference in between my other two options.'

Link raised his head to the Council Headmaster and said, "I propose a third option, I wish to join your ranks." The council was in a bloody uproar. Link wasn't sure if he heard this much yelling before, even at the market on Windfall. Joseph just pinched the bridge of his nose and waved Link away. Two guards grabbed Link and led him away to a dungeon like room while the Council once again deliberated on this new turn of events.

_In the dungeon room…_

Link just sat on the cot in deep thought. The simple fact that the Council did not force him to choose from the original two options led Link to a small glimmer of hope that his idea might just be accepted. Of course the chance that they deny it was equally as high. Sometime later, his cell door opened to reveal Joseph. He walked in and the door shut behind him, he then took a seat across from Link.

"What has made you want to consider joining the Rangers Link?"

"(Sigh.) Even though my title of hero has been stripped from me, I still feel duty bound to watch over and protect the Great Sea. One night I looked in the library on Windfall and found an article on the Ranger Corps of the Royal Family. I read how you guys were like the 'silent guardians.' Of course, I assumed the Corps didn't survive the great flood. When I accidentally stumbled upon you guys, I thought I had found my answer."

"An answer to what exactly?" Joseph asked.

Link replied, "To protect and watch over everyone and not be exposed as a murderer."

Joseph remained silent for a moment to contemplate what to do next. He could let this young man with good intentions join the Corps, or have him executed per what his duty called for. Then and idea struck him.

"I might be able to do this."

Link looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

Joseph answered, "I can let you join the Corps as someone under a different name, while officially, you left the island to continue wandering the seas, hiding from justice."

Link immediately agreed, and the two shook hands.

"Welcome the Ranger Corps of the Royal Family, _Knil_."

**And that's the end of it. Not the literal story but this chapter. All I can say is it's good to be back. I needed that nice long break. And since summer is almost out most of you won't be on for awhile. So peace out and have a good school year! I'll make sure to update soon!**


	7. Knil Update

** Worry not my friends! The next chapter is coming around the corner very soon. This is actually an important announcement! As of right now, I am putting "Knil the Exile' into movie production! Yes, that's right, You will see Knil headed to Youtube. Now before I get too many hopes up, I am in the very early stages. Storyboards, practicing animation, etc. As of right now, I am finishing up drafts of Knil, however I haven't thought up the looks of any other characters. That's where you guys come in. I will be having a contest for character adaptions. You can send a character description via review or PM. I will also soon enable e-mails to be sent with pictures if you want to do that instead.**

** In regards to voices, I am contemplating using either text or actual voice actors. I still haven't fully decided yet. Changing to this story, I will be finishing up "Rangers of the Great Sea" before I move on with the movie. This will give me time to practice my animations. So keep on the lookout regarding updates about the movie. I'll try to post my current position with every chapter. Until next time!**


End file.
